spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
And You Also, Tyler
And You Also, Tyler Tyler dates a young lady casuing Tom to turn green. *Click here for Spanish page. Season: 3 Episode: 7 Total Episode Count: 50 Prod. no.: 3BQT11 Featuring: Tyler, Tom, Choni, Cecilia Also Appearing: Shubie, Vera, Taylor, Sandals, Lenny, Harold, Larry the Sea Leopard, Jimmy, Sharla Lesac, Scooter, Flora, Whitney, Katherine Heigl, Johnny Bench Musical Number: Cecilia Plot: Tom is bothered when Tyler takes him out to the movies instead of a real date which is aggravated when he sees other kids out on real dates. Tom tries to push Tyler into asking out Whitney but Tyler only succeeds in scaring her. Out for a meal at a Mexican restaurant, Tom spots a chubby waitress and encourages Tyler to go speak to her and they hit it off. Later, Tyler comes in announcing he is in love and Cecilia's family has invited them all to dinner which pleases Tom. While waiting to meet Tyler's date, Tom and the family is surprised to find Cecilia isn't the chubby server he saw but her smoking hot cousin. As the meal progresses, Cecilia and Tyler continue to flirt to the family's disbelief. Cecilia's Aunt Choni invites everyone to a big party for the happy couple. At The Broken Stool, the guys tease Tom about Tyler's new girlfriend until she arrives and they also cannot believe their eyes. However, when she leaves with Tyler, the guys tell Tom that his son has managed to top him by getting a hotter looking girl. Tom tries to protest the age difference but Harold digitally enhances a photo he snapped of Cecilia to prove she'll still be better looking than Shubie at age 42. Tom invites Tyler and Cecilia out on a double date with him and Shubie where Shubie proceeds to stuff herself to Tom's embarrassment. To top it off, the young couple sing a Spanish duet of love and Tom meets his boyhood hero Johnny Bench who also notes that Cecilia is hotter than Shubie. Back at the Stool, the guys still can't get over Cecilia but Tom starts to get suspicious of her motives and decides to investigate further at the party Choni is throwing for the couple. At the party, things go smooth until immigration arrives with a warrant for Cecilia. Shubie is shocked that Tom would call immigration but he denies this and Choni also lays into him. Cecilia pulls Tyler aside and tells him she has to leave but Tyler insists on going with her, leaving his parents behind who wonder where he could be. When Tom and Shubie arrive home, Sandals reveals it was him who called immigration. But when they enter the house, they find Tyler and Cecilia not only there but they had gotten married to prevent Cecilia's deportation. As Tyler packs his things to move in with Cecilia, Tom tries to talk some sense into him by reminding him that he is only 14. Tyler blames Sandals' calling immigration on his father's big mouth and leaves. At Cecilia's apartment, Tyler worries about his first night out, let alone with a girl. Cecilia comes out in an alluring nightie but when she finds Tyler shivering in fright, realizes he is still just a 14 year old child and agrees to put on some sweat pants and just make a tray of brownies. The next day as Tyler works at the restaurant, his parents arrive with a bouquet of balloons. Tyler swallows his glee insisting that he is staying with Cecilia and Tom tells him that she asked them to take him home. Tyler doesn't believe it until Cecilia confirms it and admits they are both too young. Tom pushes things by calling their marriage a sham and Choni intercedes, not happy that Tom isn't buying into Cecilia honestly being in love with Tyler. Cecilia shows them a picture that proves Tyler is the spitting image of her father. As Cecilia worries about them being separated permanently, Tyler proposes they stay married to prevent her deportation and see about continuing the relationship at a later date. As Cecilia kisses him and walks away, Tyler stares and announces he wants to have sex with his wife, Tom questions his knowledge but Tyler graphically describes a sex act which shocks Tom. Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2013